Hit & Run
by casimiria
Summary: With her closest assets now against her actions, Zira, the one we all knew as evil, has decided to obtain Kiara's avail to become one with the lions of Simba's kingdom. Can Kiara alter Zira's fierce, violent nature?
1. Chapter 1: I will not bow

Author's note:

This was an idea that has recently been stuck in my head for ages. But I've been so anxious to write, and at tims I still wince at the outcome. Oh well, I tried. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Hit and Run.**

 _Chapter one: I will not bow._

Rain, plummeting upon the Pridelands, only made her journey home more uncomforting. Wait... home? Could she even consider this place a home now? The gaunt lioness trekked onwards, refusing to remain at anybody else's side other than the princess — who had so kindly offered her help. It was all the encouragement Zira needed at this point. Help. Betrayed by her oh-so-loyal subjects at this point, including her own children, how would she even find a path to kill Simba when she was now outnumbered? She had barely seeked another way out, and it was because the awful truth was clear. The familiar feeling of defeat had smacked her across the muzzle; she was broken down on the inside.

She was totally vulnerable at this point, physically and emotionally. Marred in scars and dreadfully bruised, while utterly locked in a strong cage of uncertainty. Zira didn't know what to do. She had given up easily. _Too_ easily. Marked a traitor by Scar, too, it seemed. Could the raindrops be her beloved king's tears? Yes, she was a traitor, perhaps. Yet she'd never accept Simba as a king. His daughter had rescued him, which was somewhat surprising. And now she was leading her to Pride Rock. Zira could tell Kiara had put all her trust in her — she just wished she didn't put it entirely.

Zira knew that at any point she could strike. She still had a burning hatred for the lion who had usurped her Scar; she wouldn't like him right away only because he'd allow her into his territory. Besides, Zira knew Simba felt as unstable bringing her into his lands as she was for bringing herself into his land. The sadistic outlander queen would probably only stay around Kiara. Kiara was a nice lioness; beautiful, strong, caring — all the qualities a queen needed. Though it was hard, Zira admitted it. The dream was still quite far, but maybe Zira could even get along with Kiara.

Right now, however, all Zira wanted to do was fall onto the ground and weep her pain out. Her thoughts of living in the Pridelands with a new king had started to make her regret her decision of accepting Kiara's help. She should've just let go and...

"Zira?"

What could possibly be important to interrupt a queen's thoughts?! Was she still a queen? No, not of these appalling lions. Of Scar... right. Zira had heard the soft voice that could only be the princess's, but she chose to ignore it. She was still quite upset, annoyed, tired and full of hatred. And though she hated to admit it, Zira also felt quite hurt. If they wanted her attention, they'd have to do more than just call her name. _Anybody_ could do that. What form of address did the lioness want? She didn't know. But she certainly didn't want a simple 'Zira'.

"Zira?" Kiara repeated, her voice a little louder and sharper this time, "Are you listening?"

"Zira!" This second voice was undoubtedly masculine. Zira recognized it as her own son's voice; strong and powerful when he decided to yell. Zira wanted nothing more to do with her son. He had thrown all those moments in which she had helped him away. All the times she'd give him the most attention. Now he was getting none of it. The fact that he had so easily threatened her if she had tried something against Simba infuriated her. She had risked being killed for his own safety by entering the Pridelands when he met Kiara? Now it seemed he wasn't grateful.

"What!" The lioness snapped, not wanting to deal with anymore nagging. Her voice was evitably webbed with audacity, though she didn't care. She was enraged by Kovu's behaviour, and she wasn't afraid to show it.

Kovu growled, eyeing her in pique. After all this time, she still remained stubborn. If she wanted help from the pridelanders, she'd have to earn it. Showing gratitude was a major step to friendship here. "Can you at least listen?" He said, irritably. "You've been accepted into the Pridelands by the beloved King Simba — you could at least show your gratitude."

Zira's muzzle crinkled with a snarl. She would not be spoken to like a child by her own child. She knew how impudent and irresponsible she was being, she knew the limits. Much to their dismay, though, Zira didn't believe the traitors, nor the pridelanders, deserved her gratitude. "Why don't you ever show _me your_ gratitude, you inconsiderate brat?" Zira's words had very clearly exposed meaning to it. She didn't want to show it, but she had now made it evitable that she was hurt by Kovu's threat and betrayal.

"I risked _everything_ for you," The lioness continued, pausing for a moment. "I risked sneaking into the Pridelands to bring you home, when you met... her." Zira gestured to the honey-furred lioness which stood beside her. "Simba would've killed you then and there for trespassing, had it not been me that ran in to save you."

Kovu swallowed, thinking of something to say, but Zira had caught the lion off-guard.

"Everything I did was for you, for your future, and you still demand I give my gratitude for the one who tried to foil your perfect future?" To his dislike, Zira had noticed Kovu had nothing to argue. She offered a wry smile. "You disgust me, Kovu..."

"Don't even try it!" And yet another familiar voice had pierced into the conversation. Right before her stood her only daughter, Vitani, who had betrayed her at the last minute. "He did the right thing by trying to end it all. He fell in love, and he was clearly tired of war, too. Don't guilt him, because you've also realized war isn't the solution, it's why you're here now."

"You stupid lioness," Zira spat, jaded from her and Vitani's numerous arguments. "I didn't come here because I'm tired of war, I came here because there's nothing left for me to achieve. I had two goals, and it was to train Kovu to become king and you to become a fighter. However, someone's managed to spill the water on my path." She shot Simba a murderous grin.

Simba managed to bare his fangs at her. "If you'd like to change your ways, you're more than welcome to try," He said, hinting frustration in his voice. "But to insult and threaten us here isn't a wise move. I won't tolerate any rudeness."

He spun to face his pride lionesses. "Let us continue our journey home."

Nala had something to say. "Don't you think one of us should fetch Rafiki?" The queen was right — they had just returned from a battle! They needed some sort of checkup to make sure no major problems had been detected; that every lioness would be able to care for herself just like before the battle had even began. "Our lionesses could be in great pain at this very moment without us even noticing."

"Yes, what a wise thought, Nala," Simba replied, staring intently at the baobab sapling not too far away from where they were. He pirouetted, turning to face one of the lionesses that didn't look so wounded. "Usiku, travel to Rafiki's tree at this moment — tell him the king needs his help."

That was all she needed and she was off, sprinting as rapidly as she could to fetch the so-called mandrill.

Jaded, and somewhat famished, the lionesses continued their steady traipse back to the kopje, to which they'd reach in a few minutes. Zira still remained at the rear of the group, with Kiara ambling by her side, smiling at her on occasion. Zira had also noticed that the younger lioness kept giggling. She didn't understand, there was nothing funny going on. She wanted to snap at Kiara, though Kovu was near. She didn't mind starting another quarrel with him, so why not question Kiara's ridiculous giggles?

After Kiara's third annoying giggle, Zira finally inquired in her husky, rusty tone. "What's so extremely funny to have the little latter laughing so much, hm?"

Kovu, who was beside Kiara, shot Zira a threatening glare: she was on thin land. He knew she wanted to start something, and even if she didn't, there was no need for the impudence. Kiara, seeming not at all offended by Zira's comment, continued to grin contently, turning to face her. With a tone opposite to Zira's, she replied, "I'm just glad you're here, you've given me... us a chance to prove to you that you can be loved here at the Pridelands. In doing so, you've practically abandoned your desires. I really admire that."

"Hmph," Zira smirked, "I guess I am quite the dandy, hum?"

"Let's just hope she actually listens and tries not to foil our future plans." Kovu added, spoiling Zira's proud moment. Kiara frowned at her love interest, flattening her ears. She had a feeling Kovu wasn't going to get along with his mother, he wasn't willing to give her a second chance.

"I'm sure she will listen, Kovu," Kiara said comfortingly as she forced her head under her mate's chin, "She's your mother, you should try to believe in her."

The lions rounded the corner, finally writhing up Pride Rock. On the promontory now, Simba inspected each lioness as she walked inside the den to repose after the long and tiring battle. When it came to Zira, Kiara and Kovu, whom were at the rear of the pride, Simba charged forward, stopping all three of them. The princess dilated her eyes in confusion, not understanding why Zira was not permitted to enter the den.

"She's not permitted to lay in the den until we can trust her," The king informed, glaring at her, "She could go in the den and attack us. She's to rest out here. On her own."

" _On my own?!_ " Zira snarled, perplexed. How could the kin... Simba be so harsh to someone like her? She had given up everything, abandoning her thoughts (as Kiara had said) to try and work with this pride. And this was how he treated her? Didn't she deserve some kind of praise? Oh, what an impudent little 'king' Simba was. And when he left without saying a word, she was utterly disgusted. Speechless even. It was fair he didn't like her, and she didn't like him either, but to force a guest to sleep out in the cold was harsh, disgraceful.

"That was a good idea," Kovu scowled, smirking at his mother's defeat. He stared upwards, towards the falling sun. "Hope you survive the night, Zira. Come on, Kiara."

However, his princess had made it clear she wasn't going anywhere. With great force, she tugged her foreleg backwards, a serious expression plastered on her face — She was practically appalled at Kovu's behaviour towards his mother. "Kovu, instead of scolding and provoking her, why don't you try helping her?" Her inquiry was difficult to answer, as he had no particular reason now as to why he could be so harsh. They both watched Zira take her place on the cold promontory ground, resting her head on her paws and curling her tail around her hind legs.

"Because... She won't change! She'll always be the same Zira that has hurt your family, hurt me and all of the outsiders." Kovu retaliated, knowing Kiara wouldn't accept that as a response, but at least he had one. "She'll be that smug little lioness looking for trouble, she'll try and usurp your father from the throne."

Kiara shook her head leisurely. "I know you're not happy about her being here; she's done a lot to us all. But if we show her she doesn't have a chance here, she'll spread the word that we're not exactly a welcoming pride. Everyone will hate us! Besides, she's come here because she's put everything in the past, just as we're supposed to do," Kiara said. "Show her how much we care about her and she won't have to usurp my father from the throne, because it's not a queen that gets all the love — neither does the king. We're treated equally here."

Kovu softened a little, but a frown still managed to draw across his maw. "Sure, Kiara. I know you want to try, but she's actually worse than you think — she wants to have power over the kingdom, she doesn't want love!"

"But she still serves a great place here in the pride, and she will have quite a high rank because one her targets was achieved." The light-furred lioness smiled. "Or will be achieved: it's you becoming king. It's what she wanted in the first place, I'm sure she'll settle for that. Besides, we'll show her how much she's appreciated here at the Pridelands that she won't even think about becoming queen."

"I hope it works, Kiara."

"Me too. And you know what the first step is?" She questioned, hoping he'd know the answer and would be willing to agree. She frowned when the male lion shook his head. "Company, of course. We're going to stay out here with her tonight."

"But, but, your fath—"

"We'd be doing my father a huge favour by helping Zira," Kiara chuckled, ambling over towards the reposed, gaunt lioness. "I promised to help her anyways."

* * *

Deep inside the den of Pride Rock, the lionesses were confined to the incredible warmth of the den. The lionesses had never been so pleased, and they had never felt so comfortable... well... the outsider lionesses, of course. The pridelanders were already accustomed to the fiery warmth, and were keen to share it with the outsiders- some of them at least. A young prideland lioness verticalled onto her paws, ambling over towards one of the lazed outsiders; one that looked particularly her age. She stood a few inches away, studying her intently as the lioness slumbered.

However, karma had decided to take a turn on her for being a little too curious. As the pridelander backed away, back to her sleeping place, a rock seemed to have caught her off-guard, tripping her up and causing her to collapse in front of everybody. Lionesses from all corners tried to hold in their laughter, placing their paws over their maws in order to not be accused as a meanie, or be embarrassed just as much as the fallen lioness was if the queen or king decided to punish them for laughing.

Flushing a dark red, the younger lioness turned to face the lionesses that seemed to speak to her. "Why were you looking at her in the first place?" Surely inquiries would mask their hysterical bursts of laughter, wouldn't it?

"I-I was interested in the o-outsiders," The juvenile stammered. "I've n-never s-s-seen an outsider before!"

It was now she realized she didn't like the outsiders as much as she thought. Accused and humiliated by tripping over, the outsiders would embarrass her even more,by trying to catch her off-guard and trying to get her in trouble by the king and queen. She could swear she felt a teardrop sliding down the side of her muzzle. Holding back tears was something every lion struggled at.

Not incredibly fond of the situation and the mocking outsiders, the queen decided to step in, narrowing her eyes at the outsiders as she ambled towards the embarrassed adolescent. "Stop this nonsense at once!" Nala ordered, slapping her tail on the cold, hard cave floor, silencing the cackling lionesses. "She's a young lioness! Is a little curiosity worth an entire interrogation? Everyone collapses once in a while. I'm sure she isn't as fond as I am with you laughing lionesses."

Nala's gaze softened, and a smile managed to sneak onto her face. "Here at the Pridelands, we respect each other and help others learn from their mistakes. Instead of questioning her and mocking her, why not encourage her and tell her to be more cautious? I'm sure you wouldn't like it if you were laughed at."

A dark-furred outlander raised her paw slightly. "But... Queen Nala," She addressed, bowing her head in respect, "Back in the Outlands, Zira told us to laugh at each other because then they'd learn to avoid doing such a silly thing in the first place. And... Sometimes you can't help but laugh."

"Yes, but you're not in the Outlands anymore, and Zira's not your queen," Nala replied. "I also understand that you can't help laughing sometimes, but if that's the case, it'd be best to hold in your laughter or not laugh at all. I'm sure you're capable of doing that, you're all wonderful lionesses, after all."

The outsider lionesses grinned at each other, before spinning their heads to smile at the pridelander. "Sorry." They all cooed in unison.

"It's okay," Angalia beamed back at them, "And thank you."

* * *

It had been a while since Simba had parted from the pride. He had too many things to think about, too many things to discuss with his father on his own. At this point, he was so confused on everything — his family could be in danger because he had brought his enemies ever so close. Or... to be fair, he'd brought Zira close. For sure, he didn't trust her. It'd take a lot for Zira to earn his trust. Or was there even a possibility? Regret was a familiar feeling for the lion, it's often smack him on the maw and drag his confidence down a little. Now was one of those moments.

Sure the outsiders had joined his forces and agreed to work with him because they were prostrated of Zira's cunning manips. But that didn't stop them from hating Simba. What if they did hate him still? What if they were faking the whole thing to be accepted into the Pridelands? Besides, reunion with the pridelanders wouldn't execute all those filthy lies Zira had forced into their minds. They probably still thought bad of him, of them. Simba was so confused, so guilty of everything: bringing his enemy as close to his family as possible, as close to his daughter- his precious, little princess as close as possible.

Surely she's harm them. By her appalling attitude she was displaying, Simba was almost certain she wouldn't give in to Kiara's words. He knew Zira would never accept him as a king. Her and Scar belonged together — she'd only obey him anyways. At times, Simba had wished he was just a normal cub, not a king, just living in a normal pride with his mate and family. Of course, working as a king was an honour; he had control of everything in the Pridelands, and he was respected far more than anybody else. However, being a ruler also had a downside. Haters.

Haters appeared on every route you turned, criticizing your actions, declaring wars and desperately trying to usurp your throne. In other words, Zira. He regretted letting her into his kingdom. He should've just told Kiara no like he always had! Why did he have to be so stupid and accept Zira into his pride? Why out his family at risk? Webbed with anger, frustration and thoughts, Simba kicked a rock. He was so angry, so infuriated. The last thing he needed was a rock to stare at.

"What's up with this lion today, hm?"

Simba pirouetted, coming eye to eye with the shaman, Rafiki. The red maned lion turned his face away in shame, not wanting to break down in front of a provoking little mandrill. However, in all seriousness, Rafiki said something else.

"Simba, the kings told me you're seeking guidance at this very moment."

Simba winced, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke, "I am Rafiki, I don't know what to do anymore. I've screwed up as a king; I've put my family in danger. And... I've allowed my greatest fear to leak into the Pridelands."

Rafiki slowly lifted up his stick, rattling it in front of Simba's face. "Simba." He acknowledged, "Saying you've screwed up as a king, will only make you screw up more. You need to believe in yourself."

"Well it's hard when your future is at stake."

"I know," Rafiki said, pulling his stick back. "However, you can learn from your past. As I said before. It's what your father did when he was a king."

Simba's eyes widened at his father's mention. He wanted to be a great king like his father, though it seemed impossible. "How am I supposed to do that, though?"

"What would your father do if he was still alive?"

Simba knew what his father would do, but he couldn't bring himself to say it. Him and his father were two different lions, both with different tolerances and capabilities. Perhaps he could do the same as his father, but it wouldn't feel right for him. Be wouldn't be sure where he was going. So, because he couldn't bring himself to say it, Simba said something to appear more clueless than Rafiki thought — it was a normal way to get out of the truth, even though he knew he couldn't escape it. "He'd... banish her." Simba concluded, fidgeting with his paw and looking away from the mandrill, afraid of his reaction.

To his dismay, the shaman exposed his large stick, proceeding to wack Simba on the head. "Oh, please, Simba," Rafiki moaned as he watched Simba dance around in agony. He wasn't a fool, he knew Simba knew the truth. "Tell me what you really think."

Simba huffed a sigh of defeat, rubbing his head and furrowing his eyebrows. "He'd try to cope with her, like he did with Scar."

"That a boy!" Rafiki praised, patting the lion's head as if he was some kind of African dog. "I know you'll do well. Mufasa lives in you."

Simba nodded, backing away leisurely with a warm smile on his face, "Thanks, Rafiki. I really needed this."

As soon as Simba had disappeared in the distance, Rafiki turned to face the night sky. He outstretched both of his long, scrawny arms up into the air, allowing his mane to be blown back by the strong wind. His eyes were shut; he seemed to be locked in a meditation of some kind.

"I really hope your boy knows what he's doing, Mufasa."

Rafiki knew Simba knew what to do. But there was still the anxiety that Simba wouldn't do anything stupid, and try to ignore Rafiki's words, or try doing the opposite of what his father would do just because he thought he was capable of doing it. Hopefully, luck would be on his side, and so would the whole pride. Everything was now rested in Simba's paws. It was up to him, and Kiara to help the outsiders and Zira fit in with the pride, and to abandon their dreadful desires and thoughts.

* * *

Author's Note:

If you're wondering where Timon & Pumbaa are, I decided to not include them in this chapter. Perhaps, they'll be in this story, but very rarely. I don't think they have anything to do with this, to be honest XD. Thanks for reading if you did, and please make sure to review, rate and maybe even question!


	2. Chapter 2: Home sweet home

Author's Note:

Sudden inspiration to continue this fic. 03o

* * *

 **Hit and Run.**

 _Chapter two: Home sweet home._

Zira awoke bewilderingly, peering around and focussing to recollect all the events that had happened the previous day. The place was familiar still, even after being banished for a number of years. The Pridelands — that was where she was now. And just by taking a glance of the landscape, the lioness knew she had doubtlessly brought herself here. She swatted her head to her right; her crimson eyes betraying her with the sight of the pair, Kovu and Kiara, sleeping soundlessly together only inches away from Zira. Now it was clear. Kiara had brought Zira home to the Pridelands and offered her help — probably why she was out here sleeping in the first place.

She didn't like the sight; Kovu and Kiara together. It was their love in the first place that had parted the outsiders from her, and her son from her too. It was for this reason that Zira despised the lioness. Of course the spawn of Simba would try to stop the feud between Zira and the brute.

The radded lioness yawned obnoxiously, erecting herself onto her paws as she stared upwards. It was still the crack of dawn; she had woken up quite early. She always had, she was used to it. Training Kovu to become a king was a lot of effort, she used all of her energy and her voice to stimulate his abilities. Sometimes, they'd sit up from dawn till dusk, training over and over again. These memories made Zira sulk a little. She was disappointed in herself. How could she give up, and betray Scar, so easily? She should've grabbed Kiara's paw and dragged the girl down with her — it would've certainly caused a lot of damage to Simba. But now... She was stuck in the Pridelands, having to cope with her sworn enemy, and an enemy of Scar's, and also the one who had killed her son.

"Nuka..." Zira cooed, almost tearfully. It was then that she managed to hold back her tears and swat a small rock, in the direction of Kovu and Kiara. Oh, how Simba would pay. He threw a log on her son, practically killing him, and still moaned to this day? Pff, what a wimp. "Oh, that Simba, he was lucky to have even escaped!"

The lioness felt like she was going to break down, shatter into a million pieces. She had failed greatly in her life. There was nothing left for her. She wouldn't be content anymore. And it was doubtful that Kiara would help her change her ways. There was still a point in killing Simba though, for revenge. Then there was a possibility for her to be truly satisfied. However, there also was a good side in Kovu and Kiara's love. The only thing being Kovu would become king. In a way, Scar's dying wish was accomplished, which meant she hadn't betrayed him entirely. Perhaps, she'd take action in killing Simba once her son became king, then he wouldn't let anyone blame his mother — and everyone had to obey the king.

Zira cackled a little. She knew that Kovu still loved her deep inside, she had done a lot for him. Heck, if she didn't think of the fire plan in the first place, he wouldn't have ever seen her again — and he could very well be sleeping with another lioness at this moment. If she hadn't given birth to him, he wouldn't have been with her now. Pff, he just _had_ to be grateful for these things.

Now on the edge of the promontory of Pride Rock, Zira sniffed the air. The smell of pridelander lionesses collided with her nostrils. Then there was the scent of Kovu and Kiara, Simba and Nala... and her traitorous outsiders. Ugh. She had to become accustomed to these scents now. Well... the pridelander scents.

Suddenly, the lioness's ears flickered to the apprehensive sound of yawns. Yawns that could only belong to lions. And with the yawns, came the sounds of the African dawn, charging herds, splashing water, chirping birds, and of course she felt the unhindered sun's rays ripple from above. It was a new day, a new day in the... Pridelands. Surely her day would be spent with Kiara nagging her all day, with Kovu attached to her side and saying words he thought affected her — but in truth, they didn't. Zira was blinded by the thought that she was superior, nothing Kovu said was true, nothing would bring her down.

For Zira, the morning had arrived too quickly. She wouldn't get to mourn her beloveds' deaths on her own until night, when the den was congested with slumbering lions. Ugh. The fact that her traitorous outsiders got to sleep until they pleased irked her. They didn't deserve such a life. They should've been woken up at the crack of dawn to go and fetch some food! "Idiots," Zira choked. "Flaming, caniling, traitorous _IDIOTS_!"

The agitated lioness had been pacing so much, she hadn't noticed the pale lioness a few inches away from her. She stood sensibly, smirking as she watched Zira pace so angrily. This was her punishment.

"Rambling again, are you, Zira?" The female chuckled provokingly. "I knew this day would come; you without your own ways. You have no power over us now."

Zira froze, her nose wrinkling into a low growl as she leisurely spun around to view the speaker. The lioness was years younger than Zira, smaller and more flexible. However, she was almost as slim as Zira. Her pelt was extremely light, almost albino — one of the rare lionesses. Her eyes were light too; a pretty blue and slightly lighter than Vitani's eyes. Anyone, just by looking at her profile, could tell she was previously an outsider due to her outlander-esque body type. Zira immediately realized who the lioness was. She was one of Vitani's greatest friends during her lukewarm cubhood — trained also to become a warrior to fight by Zira's side. And terrified almost as much as Nuka was of Zira when he was alive. Now, however...

"Beyza..." Zira acknowledged with a hiss. "Sure, you have your freedom now. However, trouble is just around the corner..."

Beyza rolled her eyes with a grin, "Sure Zira. But joining the pridelanders was the best decision I ever made, because here, we're not woken up at the crack of dawn, forced to hunt and train until our lungs are flattened. And overall, we're not punished by death." She hinted her frustration in the last sentence by baring her fangs. "We're loved here in this beautiful landscape, and looked after by Simba — the greatest king I've ever-"

Without warning, Zira's hind legs propelled, lunging her forward onto the lioness. "SHUT UP!"

Never before had Beyza seen the lioness so vexed. She squirmed as she was pressed underneath Zira; wriggling to get out of contact with her freshly sharpened claws. Zira, on the other hand, was as resentful as she could be. Her jaws snapped as hard as ever, baring her incredibly razor sharp fangs as she breathed heavily over the fallen lioness. The scene had caused commotion: several lionesses, outlander and pridelander, charged out of the den and immediately pinned Zira, knocking her off Beyza.

Startled, Kovu and Kovu rushed over to the scene too. With so many lionesses helping Beyza up, Kovu decided to lecture Zira once more.

"What's wrong with you?!" He questioned, extremely frenzied and humiliated. "You could've killed her!"

Before Zira could even respond, Simba lashed out of the den, stepping in between the two arguing lionesses. "What is the meaning of this!" Simba scowled, seconds after his incredible roar.

"She slapped me across the muzzle because she thought I didn't belong here!" Zira bellowed right into Simba's face, satisfied with her lie.

"Don't fib Zira, that's cruel! I heard her ranting again over you, your Majesty! How all of the outsiders betrayed her for you," Beyza informed, in a slightly more polite manner than Zira did. "And I was just explaining to her as to why we made this choice, how we feel more comfortable with you than we felt with her and she just... pinned me!"

"Why... You have the audacity to call me a liar...!"

"ENOUGH!" Simba screamed, utterly disgusted by the situation. He turned to face Kovu, his amber eyes begging for honesty. Kovu was still glaring at his mother; he knew she was in the wrong. "Kovu, you were sleeping out here with Kiara. What happened? Answer honestly."

"Kovu, you saw everything?" Beyza gasped in disbelief. "Tell him the truth! It's your job as the future king to protect the pride! In doing so, being honest and punishing the lioness who's in the wrong."

"Don't listen to her little lies, Kovu! I am your mother, I know all! I would never do such a thing, it's outrageous that you'd think so."

Kovu stared at Beyza first, and she stared at him back — offering him a reassuring look that it wasn't her, and also with an innocent smile. Spending a lot of his childhood with Beyza, Kovu knew she was always so innocent, refusing to kill (just as he did) when Zira forced them to. She'd tell the truth no matter what; labelled heavily as a tattle-tale by the cubs in the Outlands. Though he knew Beyza was telling the truth, Kovu was still curious in what the punishment would be if one had made a mistake such as this one. Exile? Execution? Being condemned to Pride Rock? Hunting on her own? He had to know. Despite being so cruel, Kovu loved his mother like any cub would. It was natural and instinctive for a lion cub to love his mother. Even if he couldn't forgive her, love was still down somewhere.

The lion swished his head from left to right. He couldn't lie, he had to tell the truth. However, knowing what the consequence would be was crucial. "Hm... Simba? What would be the consequence?"

"It's be unjust for a king to just punish a lion so harshly when he didn't even see the scene," Simba responded. "But based on the information given, whoever did do the wrong, would have to suffer eating the kill last, being condemned to Pride Rock for a few days, and perhaps go out and hunt alone when instructed."

To his luck, the consequence was fair. Yep, the truth would be told. "It was Zira."

Kovu eyed his mother meekfully. Zira was simply narked by her son's response. The resentful lioness pawed the ground as everybody studied her reaction. Pacing back and forth desperately, Zira was hoping for an answer to conclude with. She had to think of something. She would not follow the king's orders in being condemned to the den, forced to hunt on her own and eat the last scraps of the kill. Ha! There was an answer. Ever since she had reached Pride Rock, Kovu had been nothing but hostile and quite mean to her... She could manipulate this.

"Okay, I get it you don't like me," The haggard lioness started. "But there's no need to lie, now, Kovu... Surely you hate me to bits after what I've done, but using your justified hate against me to help a friend is surely irking now."

"What?" A gasp managed to slip from Kovu's throat.

All eyes were on Kovu. The lion directed his eyes to his only reliable source: Kiara. The princess stared at him, then back to Zira, who appeared to have an inquiry to make. Simba, now beside Nala, stared at his subordinate; also what the other lionesses were doing. Beyza sulked: everyone knew Kovu had come to dislike his mother. There was no way he could retaliate against this statement. However, she could manipulate Zira's tactic, too. Zira seemed to be rather pleased with herself, and she'd tense the situation more.

"Kiara." She smirked at the lioness's recoil. "You saw with your own eyes — in fact, you were the one who told Kovu I was to be given a chance. Does he, or does he not despise me?"

Kiara furrowed her eyes slightly. She'd help the lioness change her ways if so she needed it, but to encourage the situation? Never. "Zira, Kovu only disliked you for how you hurt him and his pride, and my pride too. And it's understandable, nobody likes someone who causes so much damage to their lives," Kiara said, determination hinted slightly in her voice. "He didn't think it was a good idea to have you here at the Pridelands, but I convinced him to let you stay. So no. He doesn't despise you. He loves you. Kovu just didn't believe it was a good idea to have someone who is merely a threat in a place so dear to him-"

"And neither do we." Chava, another outsider, chimed in. "I, personally, don't see how you'll change. Day one's just started and you're already screwing up."

"I agree," A pridelander lioness named Amata interjected. "I've lived in the Pridelands my entire life and there was no threat... not until now at least."

"You don't belong here! Go back to your dirty home in the Outlands! I don't even know how an outsider can live in these lands..."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, pridelander, I think outsiders can live in this land, better than you! Pridelanders are big ol' babies who fight over anything!"

And another pridelander was to enter the discussion.

"Look who's talking, outsider! It's you disgusting lions who fight over anything. More than half of you here are injured! Look at her — she's had to name herself Cecilia because she's been blind practically because of your fighting. You guys get too physical!"

"If you have any respect at all you'll-"

"LISTEN UP!" Kiara wailed, simply tired of the numerous arguments. The lionesses were silenced, all eyes were locked on the princess. "Before we blame anyone, let's think of how we would act in Zira's situation. If you were miserable all your life because your mate, or someone you loved dearly, died, and you thought that a lion had killed them, you'd want to react."

The lionesses nodded, Zira beaming over the fact that the princess was protecting her.

"Now it depends on the lioness. And as we know, Zira is a fighter. So to resolve this situation, she'd want to fight my father. Though it wasn't my father, she wouldn't necessarily know, because she wasn't there. She's just blinded from the truth is all — and she's here because she wants a chance to change her ways and become one again. She doesn't want conflict, but attention. We'd all want that, right? It may be hard to accustom to lionesses that have hurt you, to be around them. And also to get used to the fact that my father didn't kill her loved ones. So let's encourage her, instead of letting the situation escalate in an example such as this." At this point, the princess was smiling. "And in due time, she'll be one the kindest lionesses you could ask for."

Zira chuckled at the princess's words. She'd never be a kind lioness. However, the princess's words were a good excuse for Zira's behaviour — she could do anything she wanted, and use that as a reason. It'd work perfectly.

"I suppose it makes sense..." Amata said slowly, taking a step forward towards Kiara.

"Yeah, I guess... I'll give it a try. Thanks, princess." Chava announced afterwards.

"I still think there should be some sort of punishment," Beyza started. "It's actually the only way she'll learn, your highness."

Simba looked at Beyza, then towards Zira. Beyza's words made much sense. It was the only way Zira would learn, so she'd avoid doing anything such as this to avoid punishment. She didn't have much to lose anyway, only the trust of a few outsiders and pridelanders. Nobody other than Kiara seemed to be done of her staying here anyway. "Yes, I agree," The king agreed, nodding at the pale lioness. "Zira will have to suffer some consequences in order to learn."

"How can you make sure she'll follow this rule, your Majesty?"

At this point, Nala stepped him. She needed to take part in this activity as the queen. "Two lionesses will remain at Pride Rock with her," The queen said, furrowing her brows at Zira. "However, the lionesses will switch every hour or so. No need to worry. Right now, though, it's time to hunt. Amata and Usiku, you will remain at Pride Rock with Zira. The rest, you will follow me in the hunting grounds. Outlander lionesses will hide near a bush and observe how we bring down animals here." Nala added over her shoulder as she headed out with the lionesses.

Kiara couldn't help but stare at Zira in awe. She felt sorry for the lioness — she knew how difficult it was to accustom to living with lions that had hurt her. Leisurely, the princess writhed over towards the outsider, a large grin planted on her face as she neared her. Usiku and Amata were sat on each of Zira's sides, staring down at her and making sure she didn't do anything unnecessary.

"Zira?" The honey-furred princess cooed, still smiling. "Are you okay?"

"What's it look like? And why would you care anyway? You're just like them, a stuck up little-"

"Now that's not very nice." Kiara lectured. "You won't make any friends in that tone."

"Don't you have somewhere to go?! Go assist your mother on your hunt, or something!"

"I can't," Kiara replied, biting her lip. "I haven't completed my first hunt yet, so I can't participate in the hunts." Despite Zira's audacious tone, Kiara still managed to simper. "You'll have to your first hunt here, too."

"What?! How come?! I'm not a little, cubbish-"

"Ahem," Amata and Usiku smiled wryly at at the outsider, coughing purposely in unison. "You're the only lioness acting like a cub here."

"Who says!"

"We do," Amata chuckled. "Kovu would too — we'll ask him when he's back from his kingly lessons."

"Nevermind that," Kiara added, laughing nervously. "What we need to tell Zira is that mine and Kovu's mating ceremony is tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Author's Note:

Very slowly continuing this fiction...

* * *

 **Hit and Run.**

 _Chapter three: Secrets._

Zira almost threw up. In fact, if she hadn't managed to quickly strap her mouth over her muzzle, she would've very well thrown up right then and there. Her vermilion eyes were still widened at what the novice before her had just said. It was absolutely atrocious! Her son's mating ceremony with _Kiara?_ Her enemy's daughter? Well, she could've very well assumed this in the future after Kovu's little 'stunt' back beside the Zuberi River. But just apprehending the joyfully-told news had guaranteed Zira's completed disgust. Yes, her son would be king. However, Zira would've preferred it any other way.

Kiara, on the other hand, seemed slightly offended by Zira's reaction. Words could not describe how disappointment slapped her terribly in the stomach; how she just wanted to run away. Although, the princess stood her ground - masking her unhappiness with a weak simper. The golden-coated lioness then exhaled a breath she hadn't even realised she had been holding. "We're very excited to have it so soon," Kiara detailed a little further. "And Kovu and I will become the King and Queen shortly after."

Usiku, one of the lionesses that stood above Zira, nudged the older lioness on her waist playfully with a hind leg. "Be happy for your son!" she yelled with a grin. "He's finally found love, and he'll finally be royalty."

"Kovu _is_ royalty, you idiot!" the dorsal-striped lioness retaliated. She had made it clear (only by the power of her voice), that she would not hesitate to stand up and smack all three of them out of consciousness. "He was always a prince, he was Scar's heir. These lands should've been Kovu's by now," She inspected each of her digits as she spoke - almost brokenheartedly.

Obviously, though, Zira's sadness was overtaken by her resentment. Quickly, Zira had conjured her dejected face expression to be usurped by her grimace. "But because of you, and your wretched family!" She had begun to yell into Kiara's face. Just the sight of the younger lioness had provoked her so much, she had come to stand.

Amata and Usiku rapidly put themselves between the agitated Outsider and the princess. Kiara was edging back cautiously, a little startled and dismay that her presence had irked the older lioness so much.

"Zira, please remain calm!" Kiara bellowed as she felt her throat tighten to the point where she couldn't even speak. No matter how much she swallowed, she was just too afraid to say another word. She had already caused so much trouble here.

"SHUT UP!" came the most impudent response in return.

Dolefully, Kiara gaped back towards the stressed Amata and Usiku who carefully edged Zira back to where she initially was, then strolled away. Probably off to find Kovu.

She definitely wasn't satisfied with Zira's current behaviour; especially since her words had stung her a little. However, the princess knew not to take any notice - to just give the newcomer some space and treat her nicely, yet scold her for every mistake at the same time, and soon she'd be more accustomed to the Pridelands.

But maybe begging Kovu to have a conversation with his mother wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Vitani was lounging on the sunbaked rock around the rear of the immense kopje, so many thoughts weighing her mind. Like her brother, Kovu, she was unhappy of her mother's presence in the Pridelands. Sure, she was glad her mother took a chance instead of falling down the river, whilst making a commitment to her and the rest of the pride, but bringing her to the family she had envied most was far too dangerous.

Vitani thought it was better she fix herself up before returning to where she had once lived. But now that she was here, anything could happen. And some things had happened. Like how she attacked Beyza, and yelled at Kiara.

And the princess's name had brought Vitani on to another topic: Kiara was trying to hard to help Zira. But it pained Vitani to think of the fact that her mother would never change. Training Zira was like playing with fire, and whilst she was so tempted to warn Kiara, she didn't want to upset or bring down the princess's confidence in any way. Vitani knew Zira would turn on Kiara, but she figured not too soon. Perhaps she could try to speak to the princess somehow.

Just a small talk, not to bring down her confidence, but to remind her that help was always a step away.

Suddenly, the lioness's large ears had both flickered; sensing the sound of heavy, tired footsteps.

And the sound had grown louder.

"Vitani," the masculine voice cooed tiredly. "Vitani are you here?"

The hollow lioness came to recognise the voice of her younger brother, Kovu. She figured he wanted to discuss a subject that had weighed both of their minds since the minute danger stepped into their new home. Zira's coming here had affected them both. It was best to plan it all out and vent towards each other. That'd help plenty.

Vitani leaped down from the high rocks she was nesting upon, and approached her brother with, also, an exhausted concerned expression on her maw. "I'm here."

Kovu chewed on his bottom lip. "I've had this thought stuck in my mind for a long time," he began slowly, not wanting to rouse any unwanted emotions from his older sister. "But I want to convince Simba that it's not a good idea to let Mother stay."

"I've been thinking along similar lines," his sister told him. "It's not safe for Zira to stay here. She's caused far too much trouble for this family, she'll end up hurting somebody. But at the same time, Kiara won't be too pleased."

"I know. I've told Kiara several times that Mother can turn on her... But you know, stubbornness runs in this family." He chuckled nervously. "She told me to trust her—but it's only the second day and Zira has already caused so much trouble here."

Vitani's eyelids lowered. "Yeah, for all we know, this could be another trap." She looked towards the horizon. "I'm not even sure Simba is so pleased that the Outsiders have stayed here. But we'll make this work. Listen to your mate—it's a skill you'll need to master for the future."

Kovu blushed as his sister winked at him. "Vitaniiiiii, she's my _future mate._ "

"As if," Vitani pushed on. She nudged her sibling with her furry elbow. "I bet you just can't wait until... you know."

"Until what?" Kovu pressed on, knowing exactly what she wanted to say. Though, he wanted her to say it anyway. An awkward moment would drive her away from him for at least a day, and teasing was the last thing Kovu currently wanted.

"Wow, can you be any more stupid?" the lioness groaned, stretching herself as she sauntered past him. "Something every lion wants."

Kovu stared at her blankly.

"Ugh, well, anyway... I'm going to speak to Nala about the hunting grounds here. And you should go find your mate—I'm sure she's looking for you." And then she faded into the distance.

" _Future mate!_ " the male lion yelled after her, wincing. "Gosh, Vitani, can you be any more annoying?"

"Kovu!"

Another voice had managed to enter Kovu's ear drums. But this was a voice Kovu had grown to adore; one he knew off by heart and one that he loved to play in his mind over and over. The sweet voice of his lover reverbed in his mind as she had charged towards him, forcing her head under his chin. Kovu closed his eyes and allowed himself to be taken by the sensation of nuzzling Kiara, and heaved in her scenic scent.

However, the moment was soon over when Kiara had pulled out—exposing her demoralized expression. Kovu studied her expression worryingly, hoping that the problem wasn't what it had seemed to be.

Not even bothering to explain what had occurred, Kiara threw a question straight away at her lover. "Kovu, you have to speak with Zira," she said dejectedly, her voice clearly breaking (much to her dismay). "Please do it!"

Kovu looked away from his mate, a concerned expression still plastered on his maw. "Why?"

The princess winced, holding back her frantic tears. "I can't have so much as a single conversation with her," Kiara explained. "She begins with all these theories of how my father had killed Scar, how these lands should've belonged to you by now... She really doesn't want us together, Kovu."

"And she seems to speak about you a lot, I think she wants to see you," the honey-pelted lioness included, following Kovu's pivot further away from where she was standing. "Please Kovu, speak to her. Things might not be as bad as it seems, and it'll make it easier for me to help her."

The brown lion sighed. "Kiara, you just don't get it, do you?"

Kiara narrowed her eyes. "What are you getting at, Kovu?"

"My mother just can't be cured—she was raised from young as a cruel and cold-blooded lioness, and she won't ever change. Hate runs in her blood. It's not safe for you to trust her."

"What? No!" Kiara screamed frantically, startling her future mate. "She just needs time, it's only been two days and you're already giving up? What she needs is an explanation—hear her side of the story and she'll hear yours. It'll help plenty."

"What makes you think that Zira wants to see me after I've done the worst thing I could possibly do to her?" Kovu inquired, his voice a little darker and more frustrated. "I've gone and done the worst thing I could possibly to for her."

"No, Kovu," Kiara shook her head. "You've given her an opportunity to change and see that life isn't just about becoming a ruler. Explain that to her—she's your mother, she can't hate you."

"Oh, you'd be surprised." came the husky voice of Beyza as she put herself in the debate. "Zira really does live up to her name, princess. Nobody knows that better than her family or the Outsiders."

Kiara's nose scrunched up. "No. Well I'm not going to give up on her," she said sternly. "I promised her something, and I'm going to keep that promise. I can't believe you two." She turned to Kovu, and offered him an expression with a mixture of despondency and mortification before scampering off to find Vitani, who was probably with Nala by now."

* * *

Simba was finally heading home from his particularly long discussion with some herd leaders. He was exhausted; since the previous night he had struggled to sleep. Even just to shut his eyes for one moment, his conscience didn't permit a lengthy decent slumber to come over him. The nightmares, they were hard to perceive—he was sure they were about Zira despite the fact that there was nothing in the dream that had to do with her at all. Perhaps there was, but he couldn't figure it out yet.

Or, maybe, he just needed to face his fear and become accustomed to the sound to get a decent sleep. As king, sleep was very important. Everyday, hundreds of errands were to occur, and he wouldn't even be able to complete one in his current state.

By the time he had actually managed to stop thinking so hard about his dream, Pride Rock had begun to come into view. Simba could see the figure of his mate on the promontory; a tall and lean figure staring proudly below. And she appeared to be speaking to another more skinner and messier figure.

 _Vitani._

And only moments later, an even smaller figure of a rushing lioness had stopped behind them. It was Kiara, and she looked like she had something important to tell due to her panting.

 _Probably something about Zira,_ Simba inferred from his knowledge. He hurried up a little to reach home a little sooner, so he could solve this so-called problem with the newcomer.

* * *

"There are actually many hunting grounds here in the Pridelands," Nala explained to the younger lioness, obviously not yet sensing Kiara's presence and panting. "But the best hunting spots, remember, are sure to be close to water. Zebras and wildebeest usually drink there. Especially from the grand waterhole—"

Kiara's panting grew louder.

"—Kiara?" Nala addressed, then ambling gently over towards the younger lioness for an embrace (to which she kindly repaid). Vitani smiled at the brief moment of affection between the Queen and the princess. "What's wrong, Kiara? You look like you've been running a long distance."

Kiara nodded, her panting now lowering.

Vitani flinched. "Is something wrong? Did my mother do anything?"

"Actually," Kiara initiated, "that's what I came to talk to you about."

"If she's done anything, I'd also like to know." Simba arrived a few moments later, with a serious expression on his face. The three lionesses watched the king take a seat beside Nala, waiting for him to adjust himself so that the discussion could continue.

"L-like I was saying," the princess stammered, finding it slightly pressuring that her father was overhearing their conversation. She faced Vitani. "Vitani, I think it'd be a good idea if you could speak to your mother."

"Whenever I try to speak to your mother, about anything, she grows increasingly irritated and dangerously frustrated. I think, since you know her better than anyone, you should try and see her side of the story, so that we can all pitch in and help solve this."

Vitani blinked. "Kiara, my mother is dangerous and will always be dangerous. She lives up to her name." Beyza had said the exact thing earlier. The scruffy-headed lioness then turned to face the King and Queen. "Which is why, your highnesses, I don't think it's a very good idea for my mother to stay here. Believe me, I'd love to help shape her into a better lioness, but with all of these traps she's pulled off in the past, I don't think this is very safe.

"She's hated this family since the day Scar died, and whilst she still has this idea that he's disappointed in her, she just won't allow any more betrayal towards him."

The princess, on the other hand, frowned. "But it's only been two days." she said softly. "And..." She suddenly had an idea, which excited her and provoked a grin from her face. "That's it! You said that she wouldn't change is because she has this idea that Scar's disappointed in her..."

"Your idea is that you'd like to convince her this isn't true?" Nala finished. "Kiara, how do you know this'll work? I really don't like to see you spend any time with that lioness."

"Vitani will help me." She smiled. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll be fine. Think of it as a test for becoming Queen."

"Well," Simba interfered, "I understand you want to help her, but your mother is right. If you two are going there, you should at least be under some sort of supervision."

Vitani sighed, speaking quietly to herself as Kiara embraced her. "This is going to end badly." She faced the princess. "So, when do we start, princess?"

"How about now?" a huge mischievous smirk came across Kiara's maw. The two teenage lionesses ambled off into the distance together, towards Zira.

"What about Kovu?" Vitani asked, suddenly realising her brother was not involved in this plan.

"It's a long story..."

"I have nothing better to do."

"Well," Kiara bit her lip. "I asked him for help, and he kinda denied. And Beyza came and completely sealed any sort of hope of Kovu helping us."

"Gah!" Vitani groaned, lowering her head. "That Beyza, she's grown quite mischievous. You should look out for her, Kiara. You can tell she's an Outsider just by looking at her. Physically and metaphorically."

"But she seemed really nice, just... I was disappointed that she didn't want to help," Kiara told her pridemate. "But I guess I should've expected it—I mean, especially what happened between her and Zira this morning."

Vitani shook her head. Kiara was far too innocent, such an easy target for any kind of Outsider. She'd have to teach the princess some things before she was to handle any sort of Outsider. "Kiara, most of us Outsiders are very manipulative. You shouldn't trust us so much so soon. Even me. And Beyza. She's kind of a troublemaker."

Kiara arched her eyebrows, stopping dead in her tracks. "How? Explain to me."

The older lioness sighed. _Me and my big mouth..._ "It's not something you should know. Come on, are we going to my mother or not?"

"We are," the princess confirmed, as they began walking again. "But you do have to tell me sooner or later how Beyza is a troublema—"

"Kiara! Keep your voice down!" Vitani hushed as they approached a bunch of lazy, lounging lionesses. A mix of Pridelanders and Outsiders.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Suddenly, Kiara had an idea. A grin came across her. "Race ya there."

"What?"

"You heard me."

By then, the princess was already propelled some distance away from Vitani, giggling slightly as she noticed that Vitani had begun to run after her. Obviously, Vitani had passed. And obviously, Kiara needed a lot more training to become a successful queen.


End file.
